death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe VS Star Butterfly (DB)
Steven Universe VS Star Buttefly is the 25th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Steven Universe from the said series and Star Butterfly from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Description Steven Universe VS Star Butterfly - Two Magical Children with powers they're still figuring out enter to see who will survive. Interlude Wiz: Throughout Fiction, hundreds of Children have been selected to gain a magic ability and fight the forces of evil. Boomstick: And we're pitting the newest defenders against each other in a battle to see who could kick the others ass. Wiz: Steven Universe, Son of Rose Quartz and a member of the Crystal Gems. Boomstick: And Star Butterfly, The Princess of The Kingdom of Mewni. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Steven Universe Wiz: Thousands of Years ago, a group of space conquerors know as Gems appeared from Space with the goal of annihilating Earth's inhabitants and using the planet as a staging area to create more Gems. Boomstick: But one of the gems wasn't going for it! Her name was Rose Quartz, She turned half the gems against each other and an all out war broke out, but at the end of it, Rose Quartz's side won. They devoted their lives into protecting others naming them, The Crystal Gems. Wiz: Thousands of Years later, Rose had fallen in love with a musican named Greg Universe and Quartz became pregnant with the first ever Half-Gem-Half-Human in existence. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Gems are incapable of giving birth, as their Gem is passed down to the child they bear. So this means Steven, her kid, and Rose, could not co-exist. So when he was born, she technically died. Wiz: Then Steven was handed over with other three surviving Gems: Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Under them he was trained in the way of the gems did and one day become a great hero. Boomstick: And because of his training, Steven was trained abit slower than usual. But after a few Cookie Cats, i don't really know they exsist but anyways! Misadventure, and a meeting with the One and Only Uncle Grandpa, we've got a good list of abilities he can use. Wiz: First, Steven's primary weapons are his Rose Quartz Shield, used like Captain America's Shield Weapon. This Shield is strong enough to block everything that comes his way, and he can now summon these at will. He can also toss this shield, but it will fly around like a ricocheting bullet until finally coming to a stop in something soft. He can always summon a new one, like most Gem's can. Boomstick: His arsenal is more of Defense than mostly offense so hey! Steven Universe is the Captain America of Cartoon Network and this is apparent in his other useful ability, Rose's Bubble. He forms an all encompassing, indestructible bubble that prevents damage to those inside. Wiz: And don't forget his battlefield support, best friend and love interest: Connie Maheswaran. Connie is rather smart, analyzing opponents to find an opening. While originally a non physical combatant, she's become a rather Expert Sword Fighter under the tutelage of Pearl. She was even able to take on multiple adavanced HoloPearls and survive. Boomstick: Steven's even got the greatest pet ever! Lion. Lion is a big pink, cotton candy maned beast that is SO awesome, his mane houses a pocket dimension where Steven can store his stuff. Lion also can use a Sonic Boom Roar, that was able to punch through a wall that not even Garnet herself could punch through. Wiz: Lion can also run on water AND open up Portals to other areas at will. The fastest any human has ever run is Usain Bolt's 10.7 meters a second. To run on water a human would have to go Three times this speed. This means Lion can run at a speed of roughly Thirty Meters a second. Boomstick: That is Insane for an feline! Lion is known to protect Steven from evil whenever it is needed. He always shows up to save Steven last second from danger. But he was almost put down after being slammed into a van after getting hit by a spray of water... Wiz: Steven however, is rather tough on his own, as he was able to push a possessed Together Breakfast into the lava, despite none of the other Gems being able to. He also has shown some interesting feats of athleticism, such as surviving a thirty feet fall without a scratch or punching through a Glovebox. Boomstick: Kinda reminds of me, when i was a kid, falling from 75 feet hitting my head Wiz: Well, that explains alot Boomstick... Boomstick: What's that supposed to mean!? Wiz: While Steven is tough, he's pretty clumsy and has only had one year of combat experience. And Connie is sadly just a human, and is just as tough as one. Which isn't very. And once again, Lion is only tied to Steven, and won't protect anyone else. Boomstick: But Steven is a Crystal Gem and will always save the day. It's best for everyone to Believe in Steven. Star Butterfly Boomstick: In the fictional kingdom called Mewnie, lies a young princess teenager named Star Butterfly! but at her right age she owned a wand and...SHE did terrible! Wiz: So she was sent to Earth so she could practice her magic there, don't see how that would fix anything, I mean are they trying to destroy Earth? But she was sent anyways and became accustomed to Earth while fighting against Ludo and his forces of evil. Boomstick: Since she was given her wand she has been given access to many types of magics, and God is it me or is she making them up as she goes. Wiz: Currently she has over 18 spells for combat but for now we'll talk about are Mystic Room Suck Transform, the Dimensional Scissors, Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, her Mace, Syrup Tsunami Shock Wave, and Winterstorm Hyper Blow. Boomstick: Mystic Room Suck Transform acts like a Blackhole and can suck up just about anything around! Wiz: In the episode, where Star and Marco were standing, they should've entered Event Horizon, also sucking up the entire Earth, and the Terrestrial Planets, so this can't even be close to the Black hole the size of a Peanut, anyways the Dimensional Scissors allow Star to any dimension she knows of. Boomstick: Turbo Nuclear Butterfly blast has a blast radius of 200 meters and a force of a measly 20 psi, and winds of 502 mph, however this has to be weaker than it's real world equivalent, not killing any monsters or Marco. Wiz: Her Mace, that is almost as tall as her, and is used as a blunt weapon of whacking foes and made of reinforced iron, and can be brought back at any time from he wand. Boomstick: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave traps anyone with syrup temporarily, and anyone strong enough can come out without struggle like Marco Wiz: And lastly Winterstorm Hyper blow brings cold wind to and can sometimes freeze.... when the object is less than half a foot. Boomstick: Like my D-''' Wiz: But in this fight, Star will have the support of Marco. Marco being a Green Belt probably knows the Crescent Kick, Elbow Strike, Knife Hand block, and the Hammer Fist Strike. All of them however are for Intermediate students, therefore he must have decent attacks, but compared to people who have been fighting others on an advanced levels he is weak. '''Boomstick: But Marco isn't the only one to have weaknesses, being a cartoon blue-eyed blonde she isn't the smartest, seeing as most of her intelligence comes from her fighting. Her wand has a limited battery and once it is out she can no longer use her magic, and lastly she has trouble handling very strong foes because Ludo's Army is well....... shit, plus some times her spells can backfire hurting herself and her allies. Wiz: But even with those weaknesses she has been able to beat Ludo on a regular basis, a great matchmaker, and a decent match maker. Always count on this princess to give you a brighter day..... or a day in the hospital bed. Death Battle Around a nearby Beach, a girl in a blue dress with a guy in a hoodie walk around. This was Star and Marco. Star: I can't believe you guys took us to the beach! A whole city designed to profit from beaches! Suddenly they were cut off by a Fry Shop ???: Nothing happens here you say? The two turned to see a teenage boy with crazy hair that looked like Curly fries. He had glasses and a fedora on. Marco: Huh who are you? The older man was revealed to be Ronaldo Fryman. Ronaldo: I'm Ronaldo Fryman, head of the popular blog KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD! If you see my blog, you'd know that strange magical happenings exist here...a strange group of people known as The Crystal Gems seem to cause stuff to happen all the time! You'd best be careful weary tourists... After a this he mysteriously dissapears into the shop. Now Star was looking at everything with interest, examining the walls and the boardwalk until she heard the word "Gems" from off by another shop. Star: Evil Gems!? Star cried out. she shot in that particular direction and hit a building, turning it into a giant arm. The two people who were about to enter the shop, stopped and ran off. ---- Meanwhile. Steven and Connie were sitting at the beach near the boardwalk eating Jam and Biscuits while Lion sat nearby. They were both interrupted by a flash of light and a heep of commotion from the boardwalk. They both jumped to attention and rushed up to the boardwalk only to see what appeared to be a giant arm where the big donut should be. Connie: Steven!? What's Happening! Steven: I don't know, but it's a gem thing Star: GEMS!? Do you know where I can find the gems? If they're causing trouble, I have to stop them. Steven's eyes narrowed making the girl look at him funny. He back up along with Connie. Steven: I'm not gonna let you turn my friends into arms! Steven gets into a stance as he pulled Rose's Sword from Lion's head and handed it to Connie. Star: Wait you're friends with the gems? I'm gonna have to stop you too! Star said as Marco aslo got into a stance next to her. Steven: I am a Crystal Gem! You don't look like any rogue gem i've ever met but i'm gonna stop you too! The two groups locked eyes.... FIGHT! Star starts off the battle shooting a Flaming Rainbow projectile at Steven who quickly gets out his Shield to block the attack. Steven then hops onto Lion's back and brings Connie with him, Star attempts to turn him into an Arm with another magic blast but Steven hops off of Lion last second and blocks with his shield again. He then crashes into Star and the two fall to the ground. Connie then hops off of Lion and engages in battle against Marco, who rolled away and dodged the oncoming slice in half. Then he kicked Connie away and tried to punch her while she was on the ground but Connie rolls to dodge as he attacks. She slices Marco but he grabs her arm and Rabbit punches her in the face again. He kicks her down too for good measure. Marco then tries to punch Connie again but suddenly heard a growl. Suddenly a pink and heavy figure knocked him over. Marco looked up at the thing to see Lion staring down on him with a deathly look. He struggled to escape but Lion let loose a Sonic Boom Roar, turning Marco's head to mush. Star sees what has happened as she punched Steven off her long enough and rushes to him. Star: MARCO! Star slowly had a tear around her eye as it slowly drips down as she shakes in anger and fear, letting the anger consume her and she let out a scream. Star: MYSTIC ROOM SUCK! Suddenly a Black Hole appeared and began to bring in Steven and Connie. They yelped and began to get pulled in but they were rescued by Lion, who leapt in and swept them onto his back. Star watched them run off, then Lion turned and rushed back towards her. Star grinned and activated her Honey Bee Tornado Storm. Steven yelped and held out his hands, protecting the trio with his Shield and crushing some bees by rolling over them. Star ripped open a hole in Reality and tried to trap them by rolling them towards it but Steven Dissipated it and bashed her with his Shield. Star switched her Wand to Mace mode and swung at Steven but Connie intercepted her with her Blade and the two engaged in a duel before Connie disarmed her. Steven quickly grabs the wand uses his Bubbled Away attack to trap it. Star grew angry and activated her shoe spikes. She kicked Connie and punchered her side. Connie gasped and fell to the ground in pain. Steven: Connie! No! Star: Now how does it feel! Seeing that she killed my Marco! Now do you know how i feel the loss of my future with him! Connie: Steven...t-take the sword...save us all! Steven nodded picking up her dropped blade and swinging the blade and chopping her in the side. Star fell down as well and Steven impaled her in the chest, effectively ending the princess. KO! Steven quickly picks up Connie by his side and rushes to a nearby hospital while Star and Marco's Spirits fly away from their body to the afterlife. Results Boomstick: Damn! That's some PG-13 Shit i've ever seen! Wiz: While Star possesses MUCH more power that Steven, Connie and Lion combine, Steven's Shield and Bubble rendered most of these attacks completely useless. Boomstick: Yeah and also Steven was actually more smarter than Star, Lion was also fast as remembering the water feat, he can outrun a Black hole too. Wiz: But in this case between Connie and Marco, Marco was strong to fighting humans, but was actually weak compared to Connie. Boomstick: Also whatever Star could throw at Steven, she didn't really have the means in trying to kill him. Wiz: Star was strong, but sometimes the Best Defense is the best Offense. Boomsticks: Looks like Star couldn't penetrate Steven, but Steven certainly penetrated her. Winner: The Winner is Steven Universe Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! It's Purple vs. Yellow, Legendary Assassins from each series, who will win? Hit VS Bishamon Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Steven Universe VS Star vs. The Forces of Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon Network VS Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon' themed Death Battles